CITY OF ANGELS
by jely13
Summary: The power of love can beat anything including differences -BabyXian-
1. Chapter 1

**WonKyu**

**CITY OF ANGELS**

**Cast : Choi Siwon and Cho kyuhyun**

**Pair : Won x Kyu**

**Genre : Romance,hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**N/B : ****this ff inspired by "City Of Angels" Movie '98**

_Summary : Cinta sejati tidak memandang apapun yang dincintainya , walupun itu mustahil untuk dicintai__._

PROLOG

.

.

.

_**"Bagaimana jika malaikat jatuh cinta?" **_

Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin namun itu kenyataannya.

Malaikat tampan bersama Choi Siwon. Malaikat yang tugasnya mencabut nyawa manusia yang sudah mencapai ajal-nya. Mengajak manusia berbicara sebelum diambil nyawanya. Namun bagaimana seorang malaikat tampan seperti Choi Siwon ini bisa jatuh cinta?

Mencintai sesama malaikat mungkin masih masuk akal, tetapi jika mencintai manusia? Apakah itu wajar? Manusia seperti apa yang bisa membuat malaikat tampan itu jatuh cinta? Mencintainya pada pandangan pertama? Apa yang dilakukan manusia itu?

_"Arghh..sialan kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Aku gagal mengoprasi ahjussi ini..hikss~ bagaimana? Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada keluarganya nanti?" _

Rupanya perkataan dokter tampan dan manis itu membuat Malaikat Choi menjadi terharu. Dan kagum dengan sikap dokter manis itu.

Cho Kyuhyun atau biasa dipanggil . Memiliki paras yang tampan, wajah yang manis, bibir palm yang indah, kulit putih pucat yang halus ini sedang meratapi kegagalannya dalam mengoprasi pasiennya yang terkena penyakit jantung. Operasi itu gagal dan itu untuk pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengalami kegagalan dalam mengoprasi pasiennya.

Hal itu membuat Malaikat Choi mengurungkan niat dan tidak jadi mencabut nyawa seorang ahjussi yang menjadi pasien Dokter manis itu.

Melihat ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dokter Cho langsung sigap meneruskan kegiatan operasinya yang tertunda tadi. Dokter manis itu sangat bahagia bahwa mengetahui oprasi itu berhasil dan ahjussi itu terselamatkan.

Malaikat Choi yang melihat senyum mengembang dipipi Dokter manis itu hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

_"Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta?"_

Apa yang akan malaikat tampan itu lakukan? Apa ia akan merubah dirinya menjadi manusia atau malah membawa Dokter manis itu keAlamnya?

"_jangan bunuh dia,aku akan mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang manusia choi siwon~"_

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE ?


	2. Chapter 2

**WonKyu**

**CITY OF ANGELS**

**Chapter 1 : When Angels Fall in Love**

**Cast : Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun,Shim Changmin**

**Pair : Won x Kyu and Chang x Kyu**

**Genre : Romance,hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo(s) everywhere~~~ OOC, BL, YAOI**

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God and themselves. Inspired by "City Of Angels" Movie '98.**

_**Summary : Cinta sejati tidak memandang apapun yang dicintainya, walaupun itu mustahil untuk dicintai.**_

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !^^**

BabyXian Presents

.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Hospital 09.00pm KST

Seorang dokter manis keluar dari ruang operasi diikuti dengan salah satu suster dibelakangnya. Keringat bercucuran deras dikening (Sebutan untuk Kyuhyun).

Kyuhyun mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya mencari sosok wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah Istri dari Tuan Park(pasien operasi jantung). Ternyata wanita paruh baya itu sedang tertidur di kursi ruang tunggu. Operasi memang berjalan hingga 8jam lamanya dan itu sempat gagal karena mendadak jantung Tuan Park berhenti berdetak, tetapi syukurlah bahwa Tuan Park berhasil diselamatkan.(karena Malaikat Choi tidak jadi mengambil nyawanya) Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul operasinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya berhasil.

"suster~ tolong sampaikan kepada ahjumma yang disana saat dia terbangun bahwa operasi suaminya berhasil, dan pasien boleh dijenguk, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya, dia terlihat sangat lelah"

Ucap kyuhyun pada suster disampingnya itu sambil menunjuk kearah seorang ahjumma yang sedang tertidur pulas di kursi ruang tunggu.

"Baik ~"

Kyuhyun yang merasakan lelah disekujur tubuhnya memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak di ruangannya sebelum ia beranjak pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Choi siwon yang sedari tadi berkeliling mencari manusia yang sudah sampai pada ajal-nya kini sedang duduk santai di atas gedung yang sangat tinggi di daerah terlihat kebingungan. Dipikirannya kini terngiang-ngiang sosok Dokter manis itu.

"kenapa ia harus mengucapkan kalimat itu hah?! Dan bodohnya aku bisa mencintainya dan melalaikan tugasku"

Siwon menggerutuki dirinya sendiri mengklaim bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh karena bisa mencintai seorang manusia yang notabene-nya lebih rendah dibandingkan dirinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membututinya setiap hari di rumah sakit? Itu hal bodoh Choi Siwon!"

Monolog siwon dan lagi-lagi ia menggerutuki dirinya sendiri. Dirasa lelah karena ia harus bergelut dengan perasaannya yang menurutnya konyol, siwon memustuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya(Kyuhyun)

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang merapikan mejanya meletakkan stetoskop kedalam briefcase-nya lalu bersiap untuk pulang.

"huh! Lelah sekali~ selepas ini aku akan berendam~ aku merindukan aroma apel ditubuhku kkkk~"

"hey? Kudengar operasimu berhasil ?"

Ucap seseorang yang juga seorang dokter dari arah pintu ruang kerja kyuhyun, membuat dokter manis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Ah! Iya ~ aku berhasil mengoperasi Tuan park dan tentu saja tidak mudah, bahkan dia sempat tidak selamat."

Seru kyuhyun kepada rekan-nya yang bernama Shim Changmin itu. Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kyuhyun saat berusaha bercerita bahwa ia mengalami hal yang menegangkan sekaligus melegakan, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"oa? Jinjja? Berarti Tuhan sayang padamu kyunnie~ buktinya ia memberi mukjizat kepada pasienmu dan akhirnya kau bisa menyelamatkannya"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, mendengar pujian dari changmin. Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri changmin dan mengajaknya pulang bersama tetapi changmin masih ada urusan dengan pasien yang lain jadi dia menyuruh kyuhyun untuk pulang sendiri.

Kini kyuhyun sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Sendiri, bayangkan dia hanya sendirian berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang keadaannya kini samar-samar oleh sinar lampu. Betapa bernaninya seorang kyuhyun, tapi ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya untuk kyuhyun, dia sudah biasa~

Sampai ia merasakan bulu tengkuknya merinding. Kyuhyun mencoba menoleh kebelakang memastikan bahwa ada seseorang disana, ternyata tidak. Rasa takut kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Dipercepat langkahnya agar ia cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Akhirnya kyuhyun berhasil keluar dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil ferari biru miliknya, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ckiiitttttttt!

Ditengah perjalanan kyuhyun berhenti mendadak, ia terkejut melihat sosok cahaya putih yang lewat didepan mobilnya. Keringat dingin kyuhyun meluncur bebas dari pori-pori-nya.

"aku pasti kelelahan~! Tidak mungkin ada hal seperti itu, tahayul"

Kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan berfikiran bahwa ia kelelahan karena hampir seharian mengurusi pasiennya. Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya, kini lebih pelan, ia tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"bagaimana aku bisa membawanya bersamaku? Membuatnya mati saja aku tidak tega, huh!"

Keluh siwon yang masih membututi mobil kyuhyun dari belakang. Siwon bingung bagaimana cara dia menampakkan dirinya dihadapan kyuhyun. Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara malaikat menampakkan diri dihadapan manusia, yang jelas saat ini jika siwon menampakan dirinya dihadapan kyuhyun yang terlihat hanyalah cahaya putih dan itu akan terlihat menyeramkan bukan? Jadi siwon berniat untuk membuat kyuhyun menemui ajal-nya namun apa daya Malaikat Choi tidak sanggup melakukannya karena _**Cinta yang tidak ingin membuat seorang yang dicintai terluka karenanya.**_

.

.

.

Cho's apartemen 11.30pm KST

Kyuhyun menekan password pada apartemennya yang bernomor 203 itu, Lalu masuk kedalamnya. Haaah! Kyuhyun mengela nafasnya panjang meletakkan briefcase-nya di sofa. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandinya, menyalakan air hangat di bathup-nya tidak lupa ia menuangkan sabun ekstrak apel.

Satu-persatu pakaian ia tanggalkan, kecuali underwearnya yang sengaja tidak ia lepas. Setelah dirasa pakaiannya sudah dilepas kyuhyun mulai berendam, menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh busa-busa, aroma apel yang khas membuat kyuhyun merasa tenang untuk sejenak.

Sudah selesai acara berendamnya kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah dan rambut basah yang berantakan itu membuat kesan sexy pada kyuhyun. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari sosok yang dari tadi mengikutinya kini sedang memandangnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan mata yang melotot, tidak ada nafsu disana hanya kagum dengan keindahan tubuh kyuhyun yang cukup sexy itu.

"baru kali ini aku melihat tubuh manusia yang indah seperti itu"

Seru siwon yang ekspresi wajahnya masih seperti tadi. Kyuhyun yang kini sudah memakai piyama kuning bermotif Pikachu, tokoh kartun kesukaannya mendengar suara aneh dari sudut kamarnya.

"hey! Siapa itu?"

Siwon tersadar lalu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia tadi terlalu mengagumi tubuh indah kyuhyun sampai-sampai ia lupa mengecilkan volume suaranya. Walaupun siwon kini tidak terlihat tetapi tetap saja suaranya akan terdengar ntah kenapa, hanya Tuhan yang tau.

"….."

Tidak ada jawaban, rasa takut kyuhyun timbul lagi. Kyuhyun bergegas menuju ranjangnya yang tidak jauh dari meja riasnya. Kyuhyun melompat dan langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya itu, memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur.

Siwon yang tidak tega melihat kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan itulangsung bergegas pergi dari apartemen kyuhyun. Membiarkan namja yang dicintainya untuk beristirahat. _**Karena Cinta itu selalu membuat orang yang dincintainya merasa tenang bukan terganggu**__._

.

.

.

In the Morning 07.00am KST

Sinar matahari yang menerobos bebas dari jendela apartemen membuat namja manis yang sedang tertidur itu merasa terusik. Kyuhyun masih amat sangat mengantuk, dia hanya tidur selama 3jam, itu karena ia susah untuk tidur akibat kejadian semalam menghantui pikirannya terus. Dan kini ia harus kembali bangun dan pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengecek perkembangan pasiennya yang kemarin baru saja selesai operasi.

"hngggghh~~~~"

Kyuhyun menggeliat sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu meraih jam weker yang ada di atas laci disamping ranjangnya. Pukul 07.00 pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit. Kau masih punya waktu 2jam untuk bersiap-siap cho kyuhyun.

Dengan malas kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan bakh vampi china untuk menuntun langkahnya menuju kamar mandi karena matanya yang masih terpejam. Apa kau tidak takut tersandung Cho kyuhyun?

"hah~! Aku harap kejadian semalam itu tidak terjadi lagi, karena itu hanya halusinasiku saja"

Ujar kyuhyun sehabis membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok giginya. Lalu ia beranjak kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi….. tunggu, ada yang aneh aroma waffle panggang dengan saus coklat menyeruak dari dalam dapur. Hey? Siapa yang memasak?

Kyuhyun terkejut, bahkan ia tidak pernah menyuruh orang datang pagi-pagi ke apartemennya untuk membuatkannya sarapan atau memesan order dari restauran apartemen.

Saat kyuhyun membuka tutup saji yang berada dimeja makan ternyata benar, disana terdapat dua buah waffle panggang dengan saus coklat diatasnya dan tidak lupa secangkir coklat panas yang begitu lezat. Semua serba coklat, seperti yang kyuhyun suka.

"siapa yang melakukan ini? Changmin kah?"

Flash back

_Pukul 05.00am KST_

_Saat dirasa kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tertidur, siwon datang kembali ke apartemen kyuhyun dan langsung menuju ke arah dapur. Apa siwon akan….memasak?_

_Siwon mengambil bahan-bahan di seperti tepung,coklat beku,dan lainnya. Siwon mulai membuat waffle panggang, awalnya ia kesusahan bagaimana cara menggunakan kompor,pemanggang,dan alat masak lainnya ya karena ia memang seorang Malaikat, dan malaikat tidak memerlukan makanan untuk hidup. Tetapi niatnya dan kemampuannya sebagai malaikat akhirnya ia bisa membuat dua buah waffle dan saus coklat yang ia siram diatas waffle dan coklat panas yang ia tuang di mug putih dan bermotif Pikachu (lagi)._

"_akhirnya selesai~ ntah apa yang dipikiranku, aku bisa memasak? Mustahil sekali untuk dipercaya"_

_**Karena Cinta hal atau sesuatu yang mustahil bisa menjadi kenyataan selama kita memiliki niat dan kemauan.**_

_Sebenarnya siwon bisa memasak itu karena ia pernah ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang ahjumma yang kebetulan sekali sedang membuat waffle panggang dan coklat panas, saat itu sebelum siwon mengambil nyawa ahjumma itu dia memperhatikan apa yang sedang ahjumma itu lakukan, setelah semua selesai siwon memulai tugasnya dan ahjumma itu meninggal saat akan memakan waffle buatannya sendiri.(miris)_

END

Kyuhyun mengira bahwa changmin yang membuatkannya sarapan macam ini karena changmin tahu persis apa yang kyuhyun suka. Dan changmin adalah tunangan kyuhyun. Orang tua kyuhyun dan changmin sepakat untuk menjodohkan anaknya itu, karena changmin dan kyuhyun adalah sahabat dari SMP hingga sudah dewasa seperti sekarang dan bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan profesi yang sama pula.

Mungkin awalnya kyuhyun menolak, karena rasa sayangnya kepada changmin tidak lebih dari seorang saudara. Kyuhyun boleh menolak asalkan dia sudah mempunyai pasangan sendiri, tapi kyuhyun yang belum berniat mencari pasangan pasrah dengan keputusan orang tuanya, toh dia akan menikah dengan changmin, namja yang dikenalnya sejak SMP dulu. Jadi dia tidak perlu bingung mencari pasangan pikirnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan siwon?

.

.

.

TBC

**Mianhae readers chapter 1 sampai disini dulu~ mianhae kalau sedikit~ untuk chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan lebih panjang dan detail~~^^**

**Untuk FF WonKyu Secret Love nanti akan dibuat Squel ^^ tenang saja ya readers~ tapi saya gak bisa janji kapan dibuat squel-nya hehe XD /tabok/**

**Supaya tulisan saya semakin bagus dimohon review-nya ya readers c; tapi saya tidak memaksa untuk me-review kok , untuk yang mau saja n_n Review dari kalian adalah semangat dan motivasi untuk saya supaya tidak bosan menulis dan berimajinasi ^^**

**ThanKiyu and Matur Siwon(?) yang udah baca dan review ff abal ini /kecup basah/ :*****

**EVERYTHING IS WONKYU AND NOTHING HURTS~~!**

**BabyXian**


End file.
